In terrestrial digital television broadcasting, an increase in reception by not only a fixed receiver such as a television receiver but also a portable receiver such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal is assumed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-244496